Paradox of Crimson
by kawaiibubbletea
Summary: (AU) "A tale written by the hands of blood, Will serve as history of one lost lad. Drops of crimson will guide the way, To win or to lose, One can not stay." Everyone must prepare for battle. The Southern Kingdom has declared war.
1. POC : PROLOGUE

**THE PARADOX OF CRIMSON**

 _kawaiibubbletea_

* * *

 _ **Summary**_ _: " A tale written by the hands of blood,_

 _Will serve as history of one lost lad._

 _Drops of Crimson will guide thy way,_

 _To win or to lose, one cannot stay."_

 _ **Everyone must prepare for battle. The Southern Kingdom has declared war.**_

Genre : AU! Romance, Adventure, Fantasy, Drama

Pairings : Mainly N X M

Side H X R

OC X OC

: And a bit of the others

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

The scent of burning candles hung heavy in the air. Yura Otonashi is sitting alone on the center of the room, a pure while silk pillow, hidden underneath layers of her equally white rode, cushions her from the cold, hard tiles of the floor.

The familiar feeling of her consciousness slipping from her body now and then signals that a vision will soon appear, and not a second later, light envelopes her.

When she opened her eyes, she knew that what she's _seeing_ is not an ordinary vision. Usually her visions only include flashes of image but this time, it felt like she's witnessing the events herself.

She's standing on the middle of a once vibrant plaza now covered with ashes and burnt debris. Not far from her, she can see the once glorious and majestic castle now reduced to nothing but a blackened, melted structure.

 ** _A kingdom in the land of a six pointed star,_**

 ** _Will cease to exist, locked in a place so far._**

The scene changes into a thick forest burning from unnaturally hot fire. A group of six, with two children and three adult – one carrying a baby, is running away from a group of soldiers.

 ** _A secret buried in a heap of lies,_**

 ** _Shall decide their fate in a roll of a dice._**

A blurry image of fifteen figures standing in the middle of an abandoned city flashes before her eyes.

 ** _A journey with no real destination,_**

 ** _Will end their quest for world domination._**

An army of soldiers dressed in red and gold armor marches along a desert.

 ** _A map of clock that chimes in the dark,_**

 ** _A flaming flower that leaves no mark._**

A tall lad with dark hair is standing on a grave, his crimson eyes reflects nothing but anger.

 ** _A tale written by the hands of blood,_**

 ** _Will serve as history of one lost lad._**

The vision morphed into a battle field. Hundreds of bodies littered the ground; faces unknown yet will never be forgotten.

 ** _Drops of crimson will guide thy way,_**

 ** _To win or to lose, one cannot stay._**

Yura opened her eyes only to find herself on the floor, curled to her sides. Tears burned her eyes as she continues to gasp for air. Her attendants flocked around her, worried yet afraid of touching her.

Suddenly the door slammed open and an Elder wearing white robes ran towards the fallen Oracle.

"Oracle! Are you alright?" The Elder kneeled next to her, conscious of him not touching even the folds of her clothes.

"Something's wrong" Yura gasped as her frantic eyes met the Elder's, grabbing his shoulders.

"Oracle! You're disgracing yourself!" The Elder scrambled away from her, as if her touch burns his skin.

"No! Yo-you don't understand" Her voice laced with fear as she grabbed the robe of her attendant on her right. "Something's wrong"

"Oracle!" The attendant hurriedly pulled her robes away from Yura's grip, afraid of her punishment if ever she was touched the Oracle.

"You don't understand! We need her! We need them!" Before any of them could answer, the door flew open.

"Jinno-sensei!" The Elder near the Oracle stood and looked at his fellow Elder who just came in.

"What is it Misaki-sensei?" He asked.

Misaki's pale face and fear-stricken eyes were enough for Jinno to understand that something terrible has happened.

.

.

.

.

 _"The Southern Kingdom has declared war"_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** And done! That's the prologue for my very first story, **The Paradox of Crimson.** So what do you guys think? Was it alright? Please excuse my English if I have some grammar or spelling mistakes since English is not my first language. And if you happen to spot some mistakes, just tell me and I'll edit it. I really hope you guys like it:)) I'm already in the process of writing the first chapter and I'm almost done so it won't be long before I post it:))

Well, in the next chapter, you will finally meet some of our main characters! WOOHOO!

Until the next chapter, bye bye my bubble teas

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice**


	2. POC : CHAPTER 1

**THE PARADOX OF CRIMSON**

kawaiibubbletea

* * *

 __ _ **Summary**_ _: " A tale written by the hands of blood,_

 _Will serve as history of one lost lad._

 _Drops of Crimson will guide thy way,_

 _To win or to lose, one cannot stay."_

 _ **Everyone must prepare for battle. The Southern Kingdom has declared war.**_

Genre : AU! Romance, Adventure,Fantasy, Drama

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1 : THE LAND OF ALICIANA**

" _You called for me?"_

" _Ah. . .Yes. Yes I did."_

" _What is it that you needed to tell me?"_

" _Straightforward as always."_

" _I don't have time for games. If you don't have anything important to say then I must take my leave."_

" _My, my. Staying there seems to delt no good to your manners."_

" _How I live my life is none of your business."_

" _Watch your language, young lady. Remember your place."_

" _Y-Yes. . . sire."_

" _Good."_

" _Why did you ask for my presence, sire?"_

" _The Southern Kingdom has declared war."_

" _I- We know."_

" _Good."_

" _Is that all?"_

" _The Oracle has seen it_ _again_ _."_

" _What!? But we can't-"_

" _Bring her back. We need them if we want to win this war."_

" _No! I won't bring her back! I won't put her in danger!"_

" _Bring her back! That's an order. Remember who you're talking to."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Y-yes, sire."_

* * *

Mikan heaved a sigh as she finally close her small, brown suitcase after attempting for the nth time. The young 19 year old clad, dressed in her favourite pink hoodie, denim shorts and black tights, gave her room one last look, checking if she missed something. Unconsciously, her hand reached for her neck to hold onto her pendant, a simple gold chain necklace with a small orange stone dangling in the middle. Her _mother_ told her that they found it next to her when they saw her on their doorstep when she was a baby.

She can still remember the day when she found out that she's adopted. If Fumiko, her sister, didn't ask for Mikan to accompany her that night, they would have never known that they're not real sisters. But, even if she's adopted, she never felt that she's not part of the family. Her parents love her and Fumiko equally and for that she's grateful. She's happy and contented with her life. Maybe that's one of the reasons why she never holds a grudge against her real parents.

"Onee-chan?" Mikan turned her gaze to her door and saw her sister, dressed in her lilac sweatshirt, black skirt and black tights, a black leather backpack and an identical suitcase at hand. Nobody would have guessed that they're not really related since they both have brown hair, even though she has hazel eyes while Fumiko have ash grey eyes.

"Fumiko! What is it?"

"Hotaru-neechan's waiting for us downstairs, we better hurry. You know how she is when it comes to being punctual." Mikan laughed, remembering that time when Fumiko overslept resulting to both of them having to face the wrath of Hotaru Imai.

"Yes, of course. How can I forget?" Mikan grabbed her brown purse and suitcase as she followed Fumiko slowly descends the stairs.

Halfway through, a hand grabbed both of their suitcases.

"Subaru-nii!" Fumiko exclaimed.

"Let me help you with these." Subaru said as they both followed him to their living room where both Hotaru and their mother are talking.

"Hotaru!" Mikan rab towards her bestfriend, arms ready for a hug. "Good morning!"

Instead of replying her greeting, Hotaru gave Mikan one of her famous glare which made the latter froze on her spot.

"Mikan-chan! Fumiko-chan! What took you so long?" Sayaka, their mother, asked. "Hotaru-chan's been waiting for you."

"Don't give me that look, Hotaru." Mikan pouted. "I did not oversleep okay. My suitcase doesn't want to cooperate with me."

Hotaru only rolled her eyes as a reply.

"Hotaru, I'll wait for you in the car." Subaru said, giving a small bow at Sayaka before proceeding towards the door, suitcases in hand.

"Eh? Subaru-nii's coming with us?" Fumiko asked.

"Yeah. He volunteered to drive for us." Hotaru replied.

"But I thought you already got your licence?" Mikan raised hey eyebrow at Hotaru.

"I did, but the travel to our rest house is a quite long. Subaru-nii is a bit sceptical to let me drive that far. Though I'm pretty sure that I' more that capable of driving even farther than that." Hotaru crossed her arms, a bit frustrated that her brother still treats her like a little girl. "Anyway, we better get going."

"Already? How about lunch?" Sayaka asked.

" We'll just eat on the way Sakura-san." Hotaru replied as she stood up. Both Mikan and Fumiko followed suit.

"Don't be so formal, dear. Just call me okaa-san. After all, you and Subaru-kun are like my own children." Hotaru silently nodded before going to the door.

"Bye okaa-san!" Fumiko said before following Hotaru outside.

Before Mikan could step out, she felt her mother's hand on her wrist. She turned her head and looked at her mother's worried brown eyes.

"What is it, okaa-san?"

Sayaka opened her mouth only to close them again. She seemed to hesitate whether or not to tell Mikan about something.

"Mikan. . . I . . uh. . ." She sighed. "Stay safe and watch over your sister, okay."

"Of course!" Mikan smiled. "I'll call you when we arrive."

"Remember that your father and I love you and Fumiko very much." Mikan furrowed her brows in confusion.

"Is something wrong, okaa-san?"

Before Sayaka could answer, they heard Fumiko calling Mikan.

"Onee-chan! Hurry up!"

"You better go, Mikan."

"But-"

"It's alright." Sayaka smiled. "Everything's going to be alright."

* * *

The journey to the resthouse has been awfully quiet except for Fumiko's constant "Are we there yet?" every five minutes. Hotaru can't help but notice the distant look of her best friend from her place on the passenger's seat and kept on glancing on the mirror.

"Are we there yet?" Fumiko asked again, oblivious of the atmosphere.

Hotaru sighed and massaged her temple, feeling the start of a headache.

"Not yet."

"Awwww" Fumiko said then turned to Mikan. "Hey onee-chan, why are you so quiet?"

Hotaru decided to try and block the sibling's conversation and focused her attemtion on the road out infront as she let out another sigh.

"Are you worried?" Hotaru turned her head towards her brother before returning her gaze on the road.

"I can't help it." Hotaru answered.

Subaru sneaked a glance at her sister and saw that she's bititng her lower lip, a habit of hers when she's nervous.

"Don't be. Everything's going to be alright."

"I-I hope your right." Hotaru said.

It didn't take long before they've reached the intersection, a small sign telling them what each road lead into. The left arrow to the city whiles the right arrow to the Northern Forest.

They turned right.

* * *

"Whoa!" Both Mikan and Fumiko stared at the house in front of them, mouth agape.

The Imai rest house is neither small nor big. There's a small garden infront and a stone path that leads to a glass door. Inside, most of the furniture was made of wood. The walls were painted white while the floor's covered with fluffy white carpet. There's a small hallway on the left part of the living room which leads to the dining room-slash-kitchen. On the back portion is a sliding door made out of glass which leads to the patio.

All in all, the house was fairly decent in size. Big enough to not see each other if you're in the living room and the other in the kitchen but small enough to hear each other when called.

Mikan was about to slide the door open only to hear a voice behind her.

"Mikan,, Hotaru's looking for you."

"Oh! Alright." Mikan let out a disappointed sigh as she cast one last look at the door before following Subaru back to the living room.

When they both reached their destination, she saw Hotaru and Fumiko talking to a blonde man. It didn't take long for them to notice their presence.

"Ara . . . Is it her?" Hotaru only nodded at the blonde's question.

"Onee-chan!" Fumiko ran to her sister and pulled her arm to join their small group. Subaru then proceeded to carry their suitcase one by one to the 2nd floor after Hotaru's command.

"Narumi-san, this is my sister, Mikan-nee." Fumiko introduced the blonde man to Mikan. " Mikan-nee, this is Narumi-san. He's the caretaker of the rest house."

"Narumi Anju. But you may call me Narumi." Narumi smiled as he extended his hand towards Mikan.

"Mikan Sakura. Nice to meet you, Narumi-san." Mikan smiled and shook Narumi's hand.

"So, how do you like the rest house? Sometimes it gets difficult to maintain it but it's still fun nonetheless."

"The rest house is really beautiful, Narumi-san!" Fumiko exclaimed.

"Eh really Fumiko-chan? Thank you." Narumi smiled at Fumiko.

"Yup!" Fumiko turned to Mikan. "Don't you agree, onee-chan?"

"Well . . . it is nice." Mikan replied uncertainly.

"Oh! You don't like it?" Narumi asked, but instead of a disappointed tone, like what Mikan is expecting, Narumi's voice is laced with a bit of curiosity.

"No! I-I didn't mean it that way." Mikan shook her head while waving both of her hands. "It's just that. . ."

Hotaru raised her eyebrow at Mikan.

"It's a bit. . . It feels so unreal."

Hotaru and Narumi stares at Mikan, an unknown expression on their face.

"Unreal? Is it a good thing or a bad thing?" Fumiko asked.

"Enlighten us, won't you Mikan." Hotaru said.

"Well, ever since we arrived I felt like we're here but at the same time, we're not. Like we're in some kind of boundary or something." Mikan explained but all she got in return was silence.

.

.

.

"Your sister's pretty weird." Narumi whispered at Fumiko.

"You think so?" Fumiko looked at Narumi.

He nodded, "Was she always like this?"

"Well, I've always known that Mikan is weird. But I didn't know that she's that weird."

Mikan pouted at Hotaru's comment. "Mou Hotaru, you're so mean."

"Stop acting like Fumiko. We don't need another one with a mind of a 5 year old." Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"What!" Fumiko argued. "I do not have a mind of a 5 year old! If I must say, I do think that I'm quite matured for my age."

"Yeah yeah, and I have superpowers." Mikan replied sarcastically, completely forgetting that Hotaru just insulted her a while ago. Fumiko glared at her sister and was about to retort back when Hotaru beat her to it.

"By the way, you two don't mind sharing room with each other, right? But it you do, I'll ask Subaru-nii to move to Narumi's"

"No, not at all." Mikan replied. "Besides, I'm pretty sure that Subaru-nii won't like the idea of sharing room."

"You're right, I don't." They all turned their heads to the source of the voice.

"Oh! You don't like sharing room with me, Subaru-san?" Narumi grinned, teasing him a little bit. "I can sleep on the floor if you want."

Subaru glared at Narumi before shifting his gaze to the girls.

"Your bags are already in your respective room. If you need me, I'll be in _my_ room." He said before climbing up the stairs.

* * *

Fumiko immediately flopped down on their mattress the moment Mikan opened their door.

"Ahh. . ." Fumiko sighed, face on the mattress, "so soft." And not long, Mikan heard soft snores coming from her sister.

"Oy Fumiko!" Mikan shook her sis yet failed to get any response, when Fumiko's asleep, she is _asleep_.

"Tsk. This girl is really something." Mikan huffed as she lifted her sister towards the center of the bed and pulled the blanket over her body. Even though Fumiko's younger, she's still heavy for a built like Mikan's.

After making sure that her sister's comfortable, she knelt next to their suitcase and pulled the brown one. As she opened her bag to pull a change of clothes, her thoughts wandered to what she felt a while ago.

"This place. . ." Mikan muttered to herself, "What is this feeling?"

* * *

 _Somewhere. . ._

"What should we do now?"

"Let's wait until tomorrow before going to Aliciana."

"But the Elders said we need to go there as soon as we had _her!_ "

"I know what Jinno said, but this is something that is not easy to explain. _She_ needs to understand the situation before making her face her destiny."

"But we don't have much time! We have to bring _her_ as soon as possible!"

"Narumi's right, Hotaru. We need to bring her now."

Hotaru paused. "I know."

"Then why are you hesitating? This had been our mission since we were young; this is the reason why we were sent here in the first place."

"I know that, nii-san. It's just that-"Hotaru trailed off, "I-I don't know how to face her . . . after what will happen."

Subaru brought his hand to pat Hotaru's head. "It's alright. Everything's going to be alright."

.

.

.

"O-okay, I'll talk to her." Hotaru said before leaving Subaru and Narumi.

"I've never seen Hotaru-chan this vulnerable before." Narumi said.

"Hotaru is very strong and independent. She's used to keeping things to herself but when it comes to those important to her, she's actually quite soft." Subaru smiled at the thought.

Narumi sighed. "I just hope that what you said is true, that everything is really going to be alright."

"To be honest, I'm not quite sure myself." Subaru said.

"Well, we're at the middle of having a war right now. Something's bound to happen sooner or later. Let's just pray that we'll be ready when that happens."

* * *

Hotaru's mind is in turmoil right now.

If only she had a choice, she wanted to forget and leave the other world behind and continue living as a normal girl. But she doesn't and she's definitely far from being normal. And now, she has to persuade her bestfriend to go with them in Aliciana to help win a war they are most likely to lose without her. But that is not the only problem, they also have to explain to Fumiko that her sister is needed in another world to fight in a war. No matter where you look at it, it definitely sounded ridiculous. But time is not on their side and the Elders are starting to get impatient, she needed to hurry if she doesn't want to lose her hard-earned place in the kingdom.

Hotaru knocked on the sibling's door.

"Coming!" She heard the sound of footsteps before the door opened.

"Hotaru!" Mikan exclaimed. "What brings you here?"

"Can I talk to you?" Hotaru asked, even though it sounds more like a statement than a question.

Mikan nodded. "Of course, come in." Before she can completely open the door for her, Hotaru added, _"Privately"._

Mikan raised her eyebrow at how weird Hotaru is acting but decided to keep her observations to herself.

"Well, Fumiko's asleep, you how she is when she's sleeping. I guess that's private enough, don't you think.

Hotaru sighed. She's tired because of the conversation earlier with Narumi and her brother and the budding headache is not helping, so she's not one to argue right now.

"Alright." Hotaru said as she entered the room.

Mikan sat on the floor, next to her suitcase and continued drying her newly showered hair while Hotaru remain standing next to the door.

"So. . . What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

Hotaru glanced at Fumiko's sleeping form before meeting Mikan's gaze.

She sighed.

"Listen Mikan, let's say that you are not who you thought you are, how will you react?"

Mikan stared at Hotaru like she's the weirdest person in the entire world.

"I don't understand."

"Just imagine, what if all your life you thought you're normal, and then you found out that everything that happened, why you're here at this moment is all planned out. What would you do if that happened?"

Mikan do not need to look at Hotaru's eyes to know if she's joking or not. If you've been with her ever since you're young, you would know that a Hotaru Imai never jokes around.

"I don't know." She replied. "I. . . I honestly don't know. How about you, what will you do?"

Both girls stared at each other's eyes, testing how the other will react. They only break their eye contact when they heard a movement on the bed.

Fumiko yawned loudly and stretched her body before finally opening her eyes to look at her surroundings.

"Hotaru-nee-chan! What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to your sister about something." Hotaru said and glanced at Mikan. "You should probably fix yourselves; we'll be having dinner in about half an hour. Just proceed to the backyard when you're done." Hotaru said before leaving the siblings.

* * *

Fumiko can't help but notice that everyone is acting a bit strange, even her sister. But she decided to ignore that and enjoy her dinner.

After she washed her face, she and Mikan left for the patio. She also changed to more comfortable clothing just like her sister, a simple black hoodie and a matching loose pants.

When they arrived, Subaru was grilling their dinner while Hotaru was quietly munching her crabs on the table. Both Mikan and Fumiko sat on the table and then proceeded to eat the newly cooked barbeques.

"Where's Narumi-san?" Fumiko asked.

"Inside." Hotaru replied.

Soon enough, Narumi emerged from the glass doors with a tray on hand filled with more foods and a pitcher of water.

"Hello Mikan-chan, Fumiko-chan." He greeted as he placed the platter of food on the table. He then sat next to Hotaru and not too long, Subaru followed and sat on the other side of Hotaru.

The dinner was mostly filled with Fumiko's unending stories about almost everything under the sun. The only one who seems to enjoy it is Narumi. Though not everyone participated, the chatter was welcomed by all of them, thankful that they have something to fill in the slightly heavy atmosphere.

After the dinner, Fumiko volunteered to help the Imai siblings, who unexpectedly lost rock-paper-scissors, wash the dishes, leaving Mikan and Narumi to clean their table.

And since their job was pretty simple, they were able to quickly finish it, so Narumi decided to tour Mikan through their backyard while waiting for those who were washing the dishes to finish.

". . .So most of these plants are edible, if not, herbal." Narumi finished explaining what each plant can do and they finally reached the last one, which is the white glass gazebo in the middle of the patio. When they entered the gazebo, the first thing Mikan noticed is the six-pointed star engraved at the floor and in the middle of it was the words _portae orientalis._

"This is beautiful." Mikan said in awe. "What is this?"

"Well. . . " Narumi started "This had been here way before the resthouse was built so I am not really sure what this is. They said that this is a gate to another world where those with special gifts are living."

"Really?" Mikan asked, "Where in the world did you hear this from, Narumi-san?"

"From a friend of mine, actually. She told me that only those with gifts can open the gate." Narumi smiled, remembering his memories with her.

"Oh, if I have a chance, I would definitely like to meet this friend of yours." Mikan said.

"It would be really nice if I could also meet her again." Mikan noticed the sad glint in Narumi's eyes even though he's smiling.

"Is she. . ." Mikan asked.

"I don't really know. I've never met her again ever since that day."

"I hope you'll be able to meet her again."

"I hope, Mikan-chan." Narumi smiled.

As they were observing the gazebo, Mikan remembered her conversation with Hotaru, a while ago.

"Narumi-san, what were these beings with special gifts are called?" She decided to ask. But before Narumi could answer, they heard Fumiko calling him.

"Narumi-san! Hotaru-nee-chan wanted to talk to you!"

"Tell her I'll be there in a second." Narumi said as walked towards the entrance of the gazebo. But before he completely step out, he faced Mikan and said, " _Alice_ "

"Wha-?"

"They were called, Alice." He said then left.

Mikan stay rooted on her spot, her eyes trailed to where Narumi was just a second ago. She does not know why her body freeze up when she heard the word _Alice._ It's like her body refuses to respond to her commands, like it remembered something purposely hidden from her.

* * *

Fumiko just finished wiping all the dishes Subaru washed - Hotaru did not really help and left them to do all the work.

"Wooh! That was a lot of plates. I'm glad were done." She smiled as she stood up to go to her sister. "I'll just go to the backyard." She said.

"Tell Narumi that I want to talk to him." Fumiko nodded at Hotaru.

When she entered the patio, she saw Mikan and Narumi talking in what looks like a gazebo. She tried to get their attention by calling Narumi.

"Narumi-san! Hotaru-nee-chan wanted to talk to you!"

"Tell her I'll be there in a second." Narumi replied. She didn't really hear any of their conversation but she saw her sister froze to what Narumi said.

As she neared the gazebo, Narumi smiled at her.

"Where's Hotaru-chan, Fumiko-chan?" He asked.

"At the kitchen." She replied.

"Okay, you're sister's at the gazebo. You can go inside if you want to."

"I will." Fumiko said as she walked towards the entrance of the gazebo.

"Onee-chan," Fumiko called but she received no answer from her sister.

"Mikan-nee, Are you alright?" Mikan fell on her knees, one hand on her chest the other on the floor supporting her.

"Onee-chan!" Fumiko rushed to her sister's side. "What's wrong?

Mikan gasped. "I-It hurts"

"Where? Tell me, please."

"It hurts. Please make it stop." Mikan cried, one hand clutching her chest.

" _Alice"_

"What did you say?" Fumiko asked, worried about what's wrong with her sister.

"Alice. I-I'm-" Mikan wasn't able to continue what she's saying when she fainted in Fumiko's arms.

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan!" Fumiko yelled, "Hotaru-nee! Help us!"

But before Hotaru, Narumi or Subaru was able to enter the backyard, a pale orange light glowed in Mikan's chest which slowly envelopes the two of them. The last thing Fumiko heard was the frantic voice of Hotaru calling her sister's name before she too lost conciousness.

* * *

 **Author's Note :** I'M SO SORRY! I wasn't able to keep my promise that I will upload this immediately. I'm really sorry. I hope that this 3k+ words will be enough as an apology for you guys. Again, I'm really sorry and I'll do my best to update more frequently.

In this chapter, I introduced more characters and an OC. I wanted to make Mikan and her friends more mature in this story but I don't want it to be too heavy so I decided to create a character that will somehow uplift the atmosphere. I hope that you liked my OC.

If you spot any grammar or spelling errors, just tell me and I'll edit it.

 **Zathiray** : I'm really glad you liked it but I'm afraid that it would take almost the whole story before you can connect the all of the prologue to the characters but I'll do my best:D

 **pennYnnep** : I'm so happy you liked it:D And yes, they'll be alice-users. I'm hope you'll continue reading this despite my lack of skills when it comes to writing. I'll do my best!

 **Layliaman98** : Thank you:D I hope to read more of your review in my future chapters:D

 **Crimson Citrus** : Thank you:D Please do continue reading POC. I can't wait to hear more from you:D

And to others who read my story, thank you so much:D I'll do my best to give you a good story and I promise that I won't let you guys down.

In the next chapter, you'll meet more of our characters and maybe, a glimpse of our favourite black cat *wink* *wink*

Until the next chapter, bye bye my bubble teas:D

 **Disclaimer : I do not own Gakuen Alice**


End file.
